A Ray Of Hope
by coolchic79260
Summary: *High School Fic* Katie is a teenager who gets beaten and abused everyday. Fortune are the County's most Dangerous bullies who transfered to Katie's school. What happens when her and their leader slowly fall in love and find confert in one another?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I had this Idea yesterday and worked on this new story yesterday and it's a High School Fic so Enjoy and this story will contain Abuse and Child Abuse so I hope you enjoy the story :D :D_

Chapter 1

It was a normal day…well normal for Katie as she woke up in her room and put on her school uniform making sure that the bruises from the beating she took from her parents last night were hidden…not like anyone cared which was true ever since Steve left for Collage and moved out Katie was abused by her drug addicted mom and her alcoholic dad and beat up every day at school by the other students which she grown used to it. Besides the only people who cared about her was her rich aunt and cousin but her parents don't want her around them but lucky for her aunt gave her a 1000 dollars a month in a bank account without her parents knowing so she could take care of herself…well technically she has been but she's only stuck at her parents because her dad held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if she ran away.

"Perfect." Katie said as she put up her Brown and Pink hair in a ponytail and got her stuff and went downstairs

"Kaitlin we need to talk!" Mr. Borden said getting in her face "Our money has been missing have you been taking it?"

"No you spent it to get trashed while you were trashed and you don't remember." Katie said and her dad knocked her half way across the room

"Don't lie to me Kaitlin!" Mr. Borden yelled

"I'm not you asshole!" Katie yelled and her dad punched her in the eye

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Mr. Borden yelled again "I'm your father damn it!"

"Yeah and you're not a very good one!" Katie yelled as she hit her dad hard with her back pack and ran out before he could do anything "I'm going to pay for that when I get home." She said walking to school and calling her Aunt Lois

"_Hello?" _Her Cousin Miranda asked as she picked up the phone

"Morning Miranda." Katie smiled

"_Morning Katie are you doing ok?" _Miranda asked

"Yeah same old same old every morning." Katie said

"_Did he hurt you bad this morning?" _Miranda asked worrying about her

"Just got a good shiner on the left one." Katie said

"_Katie do something about them." _Miranda said as she was sounding like she was going to cry

"I would but I can't they know almost everyone around town." Katie said "But they won't kill me they care about their precious reputations too much to kill me."

"_Still this can't go on much longer!" _Miranda cried

"Miranda I'll be ok alright I'm not dead yet." Katie said "I'll talk to you after school."

"_Alright bye Katie." _

"Bye Miranda." Katie said as she hung up and turned her phone on Vibrate then walked in the school

"Did you hear about that group Fortune?" Lauren asked Jamie

"Yeah they're so bad they're being sent here." Jamie said

"I'm scared of those four." Lauren said

"What's going on about the most notorious group in the county?" Katie asked as she walked up to Lauren and Jamie. They weren't really friends but they got along ok

"They're coming here." Jamie said scared

"All four of them?" Katie asked "What did they do?"

"I don't know but this school is in danger." Lauren said scared as well "Watch yourself Katie."

"I will thanks." Katie said sounding like she wasn't scared of Fortune as she walked to her locker and got her stuff for her first period

"Hey Borden nice shiner." Rob Terry smirked as he slammed her locker shut and she saw him and Chris Parks

"Fuck off." Katie said as she tried to walk away but Chris pushed her against the locker

"Don't be smart Borden!" Rob growled

"I can and I am." Katie growled back and Rob threw her where she slammed her back in a couple of lockers

"Looks like you're going to have to learn another lesson." Chris growled as he and Rob got close to her but three unfamiliar guys got in front of her

"Hey didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a woman?" One guy hissed at him

"Who are you guys?" Rob asked

"Call us Fortune." One Kid growled "I'm Frankie and these are my friends Robert and James."

"Fortune?" Rob asked as he and Chris backed up

"That's right." Robert growled as he and James went and beat up Chris and James

"Are you ok?" Frankie asked Katie

"Yeah thanks." Katie said as she got up

"Don't mention it." Frankie said

"Hey aren't there four members of Fortune?" Katie asked

"Yeah our leader is busy distracting a couple of teachers while we saved you." Frankie said

"I thought you guys were evil." Katie said sounding confused

"We're not evil we just fighting for what we think is right." Frankie said "Don't worry we don't hit women."

"Oh thank god." Katie said sighing in relief "I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you Katie." Frankie smiled shaking her hand "Do you get beat up every day?"

"Pretty much." Katie said sounding like it doesn't bother her "I'm used to it."

"Don't your parents do anything about it?" Frankie asked

"Please they're too trashed to care." Katie said "They beat me up as well."

"That's horrible." Frankie said "Katie I'm so sorry."

"It's ok it's not your fault." Katie said "People just hate me that's what."

"Well I don't hate you, nor does James and Robert, nor our leader." Frankie said

"Thank you." Katie smiled "Speaking of your leader when can I meet him?"

"I don't know maybe you guys will have a class together but you'll meet him." Frankie smiled as the bell rang "Looks like we're late."

"I'm always late doesn't bother me." Katie smiled "I'll see you later Frankie." She smiled as she went to her first period

_Me: Sounds like the leader is one of those people who will show themselfs when they feel like it. Will he and Katie get along? Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here's the next chapter and I wrote this a couple days ago but I'm still writing a couple of Chapters in Advance before I post them so yeah. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Man I'm starving." Katie said as she was in the lunch line waiting for lunch and when she got in she got a slice of Pizza, a bag of chips, a soda and some Mac and Cheese and paid for it and sat down at her usual spot at the end of the table and got out _Fullmetal Alchemist Volume 5 _and began reading it and eating her pizza

"The Brown and Pink hair the shiner on your left eye I know you." Someone said and Katie looked up to see a kid with short brown hair and blue eyes "You're the kid that I had Fortune save."

"I take it you're their leader?" Katie asked

"Yeah the names Allen." He said as he sat down "This seat taken?"

"I don't know think you can eat lunch with the schools punching bag?" Katie asked

"Only if you can have lunch with the leader of the most Notorious group in the county." Allen said as he put his feet up on the table and began eating his bag of chips

"We'll see what happens." Katie smiled as she read some more and finished her pizza "By the way I'm Katie."

"Cute name." Allen smiled

"Thanks." Katie smiled some more as she started eating her mac and cheese "So tell me what is the most intimidating group of bullies doing here?"

"Simple public school couldn't handle us so it was either that Robert's parents pay for us to come here or we go to jail." Allen said eating his chips some more "And I can't afford to go to jail right now."

"How come?" Katie asked

"It's kind of personal I'll tell you later." Allen said

"Alright." Katie said

"So tell me why does everyone beat the crap out of you every day?" Allen asked

"I'm different and a freak that's why." Katie said "I wear dark colors, I put Pink highlights in my hair, I don't do what other kids do."

"What the hell is wrong with being different?" Allen asked "They're Jealous of you that you have a brain and they don't. Trust me as long as we're here these assfucks will wish they never messed with you."

"So Fortune is going to be my bodyguards?" Katie asked as she raised an eyebrow

"I would like to call it friends protecting another friend but sure." Allen said shrugging his shoulders

"Hold up." Katie said "You think of us as friends? But I barely know you."

"I think you're an ok girl." Allen smiled at her "No scratch that you're better than ok."

"You're sweet and thanks." Katie smiled

"Don't mention it." Allen smiled

"Jones get your feet off the table now!" A teacher yelled at him

"Fuck off will ya?" Allen asked "I didn't do anything today can't I enjoy lunch?"

"Watch your language young man!" The teacher yelled "And Mrs. Borden don't you know that this boy is dangerous you better move."

"This dangerous boy is my friend." Katie simply said

"Mrs. Borden I forbid this friendship." The teacher said

"Why because you think he's the wrong choice for a friend?" Katie asked standing up "Look I had no friends for a while and it's my choice who I hang around with not yours!"

"I'll be calling your parents about this." The teacher said as he walked away

"Go ahead they don't care about me anyway!" Katie yelled as she sat back down

"Hold up your parents don't care about you?" Allen asked feeling bad for her

"No they don't mom is high all the time and dad is drunk." Katie said sadly "They beat up on me every day."

"How long has this been going on?" Allen asked

"A few years since my brother left for collage." Katie said "After he left mom and dad lost their jobs because they're company went bankrupt and they felt ashamed to mooch off my aunt so mom turned to coke, meth, and heroin. Dad started drinking heavy then that's when they started beating me up every day they said I was a waste of human life."

"You're not a waste of human life." Allen said "Don't let anyone convince you otherwise ok."

"Alright." Katie said as she slowly smiled "You know for a huge threat you're really sweet."

"Well not really but I think you're cute and all." Allen said "Don't ask me out I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"It's ok I'm not either." Katie said "I'm more focused of getting away from my parents than dating so I don't really have time to date right now."

"Same here." Allen said "But like I said I'll tell you another time."

"Alright." Katie smiled as she read her book some more

"Hey Fullmetal Alchemist I like that series." Allen smiled

"You read Manga?" Katie asked

"Of course." Allen smiled "I mostly read _Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Inuyasha_." He smiled

"No way I read those too." Katie smiled "You watch any of the Anime?"

"Hell yeah I do." Allen smiled "I have some of the DVD's want to watch them with me sometime."

"Sure." Katie smiled as the bell rang "Looks like I have to go to class again."

"Nice meeting you Katie see you later." Allen smiled

"Later Allen." Katie smiled as she left to go to her class and Allen walked to his locker and met up with Fortune

"So how is she?" Frankie said

"I like her." Allen smiled as he got his books and closed his locker "Like a friend I mean."

"Do you know why she gets the crap beat out of her every day?" Robert asked

"She doesn't even know why." Allen said sadly "But I know she doesn't deserve being treated like crap."

"You love her already don't you?" James asked

"Yeah but I can't date right now I have too many responsibilities." Allen said

"We know man." Frankie said as they walked to their next class

_Me: I wonder what AJ is hiding from Katie to where he can't tell her yet? Hmmmmmm...Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys Sorry I took so long with this story but I had bad writers block on it and I worked on other stories trying to get them updated for the week :D So I hope you guys like this Chapter :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeItOff123 and luneara eclipse for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

It was after school and Katie was walking…or limping home. After talking to Allen at lunch she got beat up on the way to her next class then after ninth period

"Too bad I can't go to sleep when I get home unless mom and dad are out." Katie said limping

"How come they'll beat you up for sleeping?" Allen asked as he was secretly following her

"Pretty much." Katie said then she smiled at him "Now why are you following me?"

"I walk this way home and I saw you so I thought I would walk with you." Allen smiled

"You're Sweet." Katie smiled as she continued to limp and Allen picked her up and put her on his back

"Looks like you're hurt let me carry you home." Allen smiled

"Again you're sweet." Katie smiled "But won't people think you're weird for having someone on your back?"

"Does it look like I care about that?" Allen asked

"No it doesn't." Katie said

"So tell me do you always limp home every day?" Allen asked as he walked to Katie's house

"Pretty much." Katie said

"That sucks." Allen said "How about we walk home together every day so I can help you and we can get to know each other a bit."

"That's a good idea." Katie smiled as she saw someone walk towards them and she hid her face

"KAITLIN LISA BORDEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mr. Borden yelled as he walked towards the two "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS KIDS IN THE COUNTY?"

"Does it look like I care?" Katie asked as she got off Allen's back and in her dads face "And he is not a piece of shit you are!" Then her dad pushed her hard on the ground

"DON'T LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER!" Allen yelled as he punched Katie's dad in the eye "YOU'RE THE PIECE OF SHIT FOR BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR DAUGHTER EACH AND EVERYDAY!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter!" Mr. Borden yelled as he tried to punch Allen but he fought him off till her dad was unconscious

"Let's go Katie you're staying with me no questions asked." Allen said as he grabbed her hand and they started walking

"But my dad will kill us both." Katie said with fear in her voice

"I'm not scared of him and I doubt he'll come after us but you're not living with your parents anymore end of discussion." Allen said "You're getting away from them so you should be grateful."

"I am." Katie said "Allen I owe my life to you for doing this."

"It's nothing I'm just helping out a friend." Allen smiled as they stopped at Katie's house "This it?"

"Yeah it's big despite my parents barely having any money." Katie said as they walked up to it "My aunt pays the bills but only because I live here that's why my parents don't want me to leave."

"Well they're going to be homeless now." Allen said as they walked inside

"KAITLIN LISA BORDEN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HAVING…" But her mom got cut off

"Listen to me good Ms. Borden Katie is coming with me and you won't do anything about it because my friend's dad knows a lot of people who could put you and your husband in jail for what you did to Katie." Allen growled

"HOW DARE YOU TELL WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE THIS HOUSE YOU SLUT!" Ms. Borden yelled as she went and tried to attack Katie but Allen knocked her on the ground

"Normally I would never hit a woman but I used this as self defense to protect Katie." Allen growled at her "Now if you don't want me to turn you in you'll say nothing when I leave and Katie comes with me got it?"

"You piece of shit." Ms. Borden said as Allen punched her to where she was knocked out

"I'll help you pack Katie." Allen said as they went to Katie's room and turned on the light "Nice room."

"Thanks I like dark things." Katie said as she got a duffle bag and started putting clothes in it "Are you sure you don't mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Allen smiled as he packed up her lap top and Manga

"But what about your parents?" Katie asked as she packed more of her clothes

"I don't live with them." Allen said

"How come?" Katie asked

"I'll tell you later but I live on my own." Allen said "Well not completely but I'll explain that later."

"Alright." Katie said as she finished packing all her clothes

"Is all your manga, laptop and iPod ok in this bag?" Allen asked

"Yeah I got all my clothes anyway." Katie said as she finished packing her clothes

"Ready to go?" Allen asked

"Yeah." Katie said softly "Despite my parents being asses I'm going to miss this place I grew up here."

"I know but it's dangerous here." Allen said softly

"You're right." Katie said softly as she hugged him "Thank you Allen for everything."

"You're welcome Katie." Allen said as he hugged her back then they walked out of the house then Katie turned around and looked it one last time then walked off with Allen

_Me: Yay Katie escaped from her parents house :D :D But how will living with AJ Be like? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
